The three structural genes controlling incision of UV irradiation DNA (uvrA, uvrB, uvrC, and uvrAC) have been cloned into PBR322 and are being expressed in recA cells also carrying mutations in the uvrA, uvrB and uvrC genes, the gene products are being isolated as labelled proteins, their enzymatic properties determined as individual enzymes and when complemented for continued incising activities.